


December is for Lovers

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: It is Winter, and Suga is falling.It is Winter, and still Daichi wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with cold feet and toes.

Folly fingers, nimble on a wrist thin as thimble

 . . . And with the frosted smiles that rival the child's

One door over - and though Daichi's sure that

Suga is always and not a phase, as has been explicitly explained

By knowledgless mothers (and fathers and brothers),

He knows the hazel eyes and has to mind:

 They're not all his.

 

 . . . He wonders if each - 

Each winter he'll still be at his hip

And smiling - or in his arms and crying, dying,

Needing the comfort after loss of life, or maybe

Just a blanket in the rain.

 

People always say they are calm together, but

Never is Daichi not dancing in his crowded seat,

Pushed against so welcomly and never does he

Want to peel away from those - fingers.

 

It is winter, and Suga falls in the snow

Daichi trudges through with ease, and thoughts

Sweep around his face: a hood forbidding him of clarity,

And when he grasps the back of woolen sweater and

Supports him as they always have for years,

He wishes it was by the hand he held him.

 

 . . . And that the bashful smiles Suga directed

After each female, declined, winter-timed confession - 

Wishes Suga's smiles were his and no one else's,

And they say December is the season for lovers,

But Daichi only ever spends it with Suga. 

 


End file.
